Premier Caramel
by SisYa-wa
Summary: Willy Wonka se rappellera toujours de son premier caramel. Une petite roche noircie, toute ronde, tellement carbonisée dans son papier brillant d'or et de cendres qu'elle ne pouvait lui faire miroiter que du rêve. (OS/Willy Wonka)


Bonsoir ! Je vous annonce que cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Caramel" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Je précise aussi que j'étais dans le coltar, et que, sous l'inspiration d'une certaine Muse, j'ai eu envie de tester un fandom que je n'avais jamais tenté. J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !

 **Crédits :** Comme d'habitude les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent ici à l'Univers de Roald Dahl.

* * *

 **Premier Caramel**

Willy Wonka se rappellera toujours de son premier caramel. Une petite roche noircie, toute ronde, tellement carbonisée dans son papier brillant d'or et de cendres qu'elle ne pouvait lui faire miroiter que du rêve.

Il se souvient du soir d'Halloween, de l'odeur de la braise qui travaille le sucre et du regard d'acier de son père, tranchant comme le pied d'une canne d'orge qu'on aurait mal coupée, lorsqu'il avait jeté toutes ces cochonneries dans les flammes de l'Enfer.

Le petit Willy avait alors cru voir ses rêves disparaitre. Derrière les mailles d'acier de ce masque qui le tenait loin des plaisirs, il trouva cependant quelque chose de bien plus essentiel. La curiosité. Une curiosité qui le tritura des jours et des jours alors qu'il repensait sans cesse à ce petit scintillement qu'il avait vu par miracle choir dans l'âtre sans prévenir, coincé sous une bûche à la manière d'un morceau d'étoile, et qu'il revient chercher plus tard, profitant que son père était très occupé.

Accroupi comme un chasseur à l'affut, le garçon sut, lorsque ce caramel fut enfin entre ses doigts tâchés, qu'il allait devenir son obsession. Un caramelobsédant. Les mains tremblantes, un sourire exalté sur son visage aux joues rondes, Willy déchira vivement le papier crispé, appréciant en premier lieu la finesse de ce qui semblait être une enveloppe de chocolat noir, terne mais aux effluves sucrés. Longuement, ignorant jusqu'au danger d'être pris sur le fait qu'il avait tant redouté, il toucha, huma, roula des prunelles immenses en imaginant le goût du caramel, sa texture intérieure, le fondant caché que masquait cette croûte noirâtre. La salive lui montait à la bouche mais il la contint avec calme, déjà grandit par sa découverte, plus adulte, plus mûr. Avec la précaution d'un espion il fit ensuite zigzaguer le bonbon entre les fils de fer, se retenant, reculant et avançant pendant de longues minutes, craignant la bombe, l'explosion, le cœur tambourinant dans ses mains, ses pieds, son ventre et sa gorge, jusqu'à finalement presser le chocolat contre ses lèvres qui n'avaient jamais rien connu d'autres que des choses molles et fanées.

Ce soir là, Willy passa une langue timide sur le petit cratère de Paradis, et ouvrit la bouche.

Ce fut pour lui comme un baiser. Le plus intense, le plus beau, le plus passionnant des baisers. Oh, comme son père l'avait prédit, ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans le chocolat avec difficulté, le parfum de brûlé inondant ce qui aurait dû être une plus puissante saveur, mais il ressenti surtout la vague de frissons qui le submergea lorsqu'il fit éclater le croquant d'un coup de molaire bien placé, accédant enfin au caramel tant désiré.

Sucré, glissant, épileptique, mordant, cette sucrerie eut pour lui toutes les saveurs du monde, et il resta là un long moment, interminable, les yeux dans le vide, les bras ballants, les joues trempées des larmes de sa découverte. Mâchant trois fois, puis dix, il laissa vers la fin le spectre du caramel l'envahir, gonfler ses sens et les malaxer, les mélanger, les aérer, la privation l'exortant à s'en souvenir toujours un peu mieux, au cas où celui-ci serait le dernier.

Willy grava ce caramel dans sa mémoire, comme le fut la naissance du Christ sur le calendrier zéro de sa vie d'aventurier.

Mais la douceur, la langueur, le désir de ce caramel avait rendu Willy curieux de tout ce qui pouvait encore exister. Alors, Willy su. Si un jour il voulait reproduire ce caramel, en concocter mille autres, il lui fallait devenir chocolatier. Quitte à oublier son enfance pour ne laisser dans sa cervelle que cette soirée-là, figée dans le néant du temps, un temps où lui ne grandirait jamais.

Un temps cristallisé dans un caramel.

En y repensant, Willy Wonka eut envie de se mettre à pleurer. Puis il regarda les yeux marrons du petit Charlie posés sur lui, qui attendait toujours sa réponse, et se mura dans le silence.

Charlie avait les prunelles miroitantes et pures d'un caramel au beurre salé.


End file.
